Flint Gordon Jr.
Flint Gordon, Jr. was the brother of Meredith Gordon and a criminal who was locked up twice in Level 5 and escaped both times with help. After escaping, he was recruited to the Pinehearst Company. He was an evolved human with the ability to create and manipulate fire. He served as a secondary antagonist of Volume Three. Biography Background To Be Added Season 3 In Noah Bennet]'s house, Sylar, while stalking and hunting Claire throughout the house, finds a collection of evolved human files in one of Noah's boxes, one of which is on Flint. Sylar remarks the files are a "shopping list" of new abilities, and intends to take Flint's ability, as well as the other prisoners."The Second Coming" While in his cell, Flint repeatedly attempts to escape by using flames from his hands against the glass. These attempts failed, and left the inside of his room effectively burnt in some areas. When Elle Bishop approaches Noah Bennet's cell to release him, Flint notices Elle walking by and attempts to chat her up, but she shirks off his irreverent comments. Within minutes, Sylar arrives and battles Noah and Elle. Elle ends the battle by unleashing a massive discharge that blows out Level 5's grid, releasing a dozen prisoners. As Elle lies injured and drifting in and out of consciousness on the ground, Flint is seen being pulled away by Nox, with Flint protesting he "wanted some fun" with Elle."The Butterfly Effect" Much later, Flint and his fellow escapees arrive at a gas station and, while stealing a car and using it to escape, they effectively massacre all the other tenants there. Flint takes great pleasure burning a woman to the bone, before getting in the vehicle and leaving. Flint accompanies Knox, the German, and Peter (in Jesse's body) in the robbery of the Federal Bank of New York. Flint uses pyrokinesis to frighten the people in the bank and power up Knox's enhanced strength. He stops a female teller from pressing an alarm and threatens to rape her. He is stopped by Peter, and later shot and captured by Noah Bennet."One of Us, One of Them" Flint stood outside of Sylar's cell whilst Daphne unsuccessfully attempts to recruit Sylar. She takes Flint with her on her way out, Flint commenting, "About time." Later, he is seen standing with Arthur Petrelli, Knox, Daphne, and Maury when Peter arrives at the Pinehearst building. Flint instantly ignites his flames in defense."Dying of the Light" Flint is sent to look for Peter, but to no avail. Arthur comes to the conclusion that Peter must have already escaped Pinehearst. Flint asks Arthur if he wants Peter crispy or well done, and Arthur calmly responds that he wants Peter alive."Eris Quod Sum" In Hiro's dream, it is revealed that Flint and Meredith are siblings and partners in crime. While robbing a convenience store, Flint plays around by making popcorn with his ability, getting angered when a civilian who didn't obey him and his sister turns out to be Thompson, who incapacitates Flint using a flame retardant foam. Meredith helps Flint escape by throwing a fireball at Thompson, but is herself taken in when Thompson pulls his taser. Flint flees the store, while Meredith is taken into custody by the Company. Flint is then seen in a Company holding cell, claiming he was tackled by an "invisible man". He enthusiastically tells his sister that the Company plans on making him an agent. Later, Meredith breaks him out, saying he was being played by the Company. They get into a train, wanting to reach Mexico, but meet Thompson. Thompson tases Meredith unconscious. Flint believes her to be dead and Thompson sarcastically agrees with him. Flint leaps out of the train and escapes, unaware that Meredith has woken up and distracted Thompson."Villains" Flint accompanies Knox on an assignment to capture Claire. Claire and Peter escape into the sewers and Claire tries to distract them. They capture her but Peter returns and taunts Flint into unleashing a fireball and igniting a gas leak that Peter had set up in advance. Later, Flint returns to Pinehearst to watch Arthur sketch the eclipse."It's Coming" Flint is at Pinehearst with Arthur. Like the others, he no longer has his powers due to the eclipse but physically threatens Mohinder, warning him to find a way to restore their powers."The Eclipse, Part 1" Flint is assigned to watch Mohinder as he works for a solution to the eclipse power loss. When Mohinder hesitates, Flint beats up Mohinder and briefly tortures him with a cigarette lighter. Later, Mohinder prepares an injection of what he claims is a tracking serum. Flint believes it's a trick and Mohinder agrees, then clubs him in the head with a microscope. After a brief struggle, Mohinder viciously beats Flint, leaving him hospitalized. Arthur and Mohinder later look at Flint as he lies unconscious and in critical condition."The Eclipse, Part 2" Having recovered from his injuries, Flint is seen patrolling the Pinehearst halls with Knox. Both look like they are not pleased that Nathan has taken charge of the company, having overheard Nathan and Tracy talking about this event as they passed Flint and Knox."Our Father" Flint accompanies Knox to Mohinder's Pinehearst laboratory and finds Peter already there. They have a common agenda in destroying the formula: Knox and Flint don't wish to see abilities become widespread, as they believe they won't be "so special no more". Flint painfully restrains Mohinder in return for Mohinder attacking him earlier. Flint then renders him unconscious and helps Peter tip over the batches of the formula. He ignites his hands to burn down the entire building, but Peter objects, wanting to evacuate the building beforehand. Flint threatens to kill him as well, but then Nathan hits him from behind. As Nathan attacks Peter, Flint ignites the "highly combustible" formula that has flooded the floor. Flint then prepares to incinerate Nathan, but Peter injects himself with the formula and flies out with Nathan, just as the laboratory explodes in flame."Dual" As it turns out, Flint was on the the same plane as other prisoners like Peter, Matt, Mohinder, Hiro, Monica, Nana and Tracy. After being captured in Parts Unknown, Flint was hooded, drugged and dressed in an orange jumpsuit to be transported to another facility. Flint was never unhooded and undrugged, and it is unknown how he survived the crash."A Clear and Present Danger" Graphic Novel: Playing with Fire A young Flint is burning ants with a magnifying glass when Meredith comes and tells him to do his chores or daddy will be mad. Their father is mad and is about to beat Flint with his belt when Meredith becomes enraged and uses her ability for the first time, burning down the house and killing their father. Years later, after both children have passed through various foster homes, Meredith managed to find Flint again. He displayed his ability to create flames, and says he has been practicing really hard to be like Meredith and can make them "real hot" now. They celebrated their reunion, and Flint encourages Meredith to seek out a sailor. Graphic Novel: Rebellion, Part 1 Flint was one of the specials that was captured and loaded onto Flight, and whose fate was undetermined when the flight went down. Graphic Novel: Rebellion, Part 2 As Micah and Sparrow plan to leave Russellville, AR, Flint shows up, wielding fire. He tells them that they're not going anywhere. However, he turns back and looks into the scope of a sniper rifle, and tells the sniper not to shoot him, since he's helping him catch escapees. However, the sniper says that they don't negotiate with the "enemies", and shoots Flint in the head. Heroes Evolutions Flint's assignment Tracker 2.0 file (file: C013; password: FGzrf31n) at primatechpaper.com contains a personal history about Flint: Subject grew up on a farm in rural Arkansas. His mother died from complications during childbirth. One older sibling Meredith Gordon. Father was killed in a house fire when Flint was eight; cause of the fire is unknown but may have been powers related, though it is unlikely Flint had manifested at this time. Flint was separated from his sister and lived in at least six group homes and with several foster families in various states (AR, TX, TN, MO) before running away. At 17 Flint was charged on multiple counts of robbery and arson in West Virginia and Maryland. He was later released on bail, but dropped off the grid. He can be linked to a number of other arrests for petty crimes under various aliases and has strong ties to at least two murder cases. In Memphis, Tennessee late 2006, Primatech detained both Flint and Meredith. Flint's psychosis was cited as a flight risk and he was not stated for rehabilitation as an agent, his sister Meredith however was. Meredith later went rouge and released Flint, their escape lead to the eventual destruction and wreck of a freight train outside Odessa, TX. Agent Thompson gave chase and successfully recaptured Flint. He was later relocated from Primatech Odessa to a more secure facility at Primatech Research in Hartsdale, New York. Flint was one of the twelve escapees during the Level 5 breakout. Agent Bennet and Agent Gray apprehended him a short time later during an attempted bank robbery along with Murphy, Knox Washington, and the German. With aid from Pinehearst's employee Daphne Millbrook, he was successful in a second breakout. The case file also contains a psychological profile: Flint's troubled personal history and intense fascination with his own power makes him extremely dangerous. He exhibits a high level of control over his abilities, able to produce flames at an extremely high temperature. He has shown very relaxed moral values and is prone to aggressive outbursts. His IQ scores are also very low and indicative of his colloquial nature. Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Flint had the ability to create and control fire. Unlike Meredith and Maarten, Flint's fire was blue which suggests that the temperature of his flame is exceedingly hot. Using his ability, he had scorched the thick glass in his cell in Level 5 as well as burned a man to death. According to his assignment tracker profile, Flint's control index was 80%. His data analysis shows his biological level at 30, cerebral at 15, elemental at 90, and temporal/spatial at 25. It should also be noted that the diagram included in the profile shows Flint's left hand with a positive symbol (+) and a much larger flame, while his right hand has a negative symbol (-) and a smaller flame. Memorable Quotes Trivia *According to his assignment tracker profile, Flint was 5'10" and weighed 175 pounds. *Flint's assignment tracker profile mistakenly says he was captured by the Company in Memphis, Tennessee. In actuality, he was caught in Memphis, Texas ("Villains"). *The mineral flint is used to provide sparks to start fires, making Flint an apt name for a pyrokinetic. References Gordon, Flint Jr. Gordon, Flint Jr. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hooded Fugitive Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Level 5 Escapees Category:Evolved Humans